l337 Zi]\/[
by Vegetes
Summary: Zim gets AOL and learns leet, ooohhh, the horror! Please enjoy, and R&R! Some hinting of Dib/Zim romance --Vegetes


Yay, another fic! Please R&R, I don't think this one is that good, oh well! As usual, I don't own the characters!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the weekend. Zim sat in front of the TV and yawned, he was bored. He was more than bored, he needed something to do. He decided to call up Dib, maby he had an idea of something to do.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dib."  
  
"Hi Zim, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm bored, wanna come over?"  
  
"Sorry can't, we're going camping."  
  
"Oh.....ok....bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Zim was bored, oh so bored, more than humanly...er....Irkanly possible! Oh sighed and continues to watch TV. Gir came along and sat down beside him. Minuets passed and Zim was just about to doze off when....  
  
"It's the greatest, I've never seen anything like it!" Zim averted his attention once more to the TV.  
"Aol allows me to talk to all my friends online."  
"I have over 80 buddies."  
"AOL gives you the internet freedom you deserve, and want! So buy today, call 1-800-AOL-HELL  
  
"Hmmm," said Zim, "Dib told me of this, this....internet. Maby I should get it to study humans in a more…secretive fashion!" Zim picked up the phone and called AOL. In about half an hour the doorbell rang and Zim got up to answer it. There was a scrawny looking teenager holding an envelope.  
  
"Does a Mr. Zim live here?"  
  
"I am Zim, pathetic human slime!"  
  
"Here ya go," And the boy handed the envelope to him, "It's your AOL you ordered, for a limited time only it will be installed for you, free of charge."  
  
"Install it for me then, slave."  
  
"OK, where's your computer?"  
  
Zim thought for a moment, his 'computer' was downstairs in the lab, he couldn't show this earthling his lab, but he could always erase his memory after the job was done..  
  
"Follow me." And they proceded to go down the toilet into his lab. Zim led the boy over to his Irkan computer.  
  
"Does it have Window98 on it?"  
  
".....What?"  
  
"Ya gotta have Windows 98 to run the latest version of AOL, I can install it for you."  
  
"Alright then...."  
  
The boy sat down and pulled out another disk, he put it in a slot on the keyboard, and started typing away.  
  
"This is some neat computer you got, I wish I had this." Then he stood up, and said, "All done."  
  
Zim stared at the computer, wondering if the human had memorized some of the technology.  
  
"Don't worry, it wont byte!" The boy snorted with laughter and Zim raised an eyebrow. Then the boy started to leave. Zim grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the memory eraser. Zim erased the boys memory then shot him outside. He sat down in front of his computer. He clicked on an icon that said 'AOL 6.9' and an error popped up.  
  
Your computer has preformed an illegal operation. Zim clicked ok and the whole screen went black.  
  
Zim screamed.  
  
A couple of hours later, a few cups of coffee later, one trip to the store for a Win98 manual later, Zim had AOL up and running.  
  
Zim hmmmed when it asked to create a screen name, he typed in 'IrknInvadr'.  
  
Welcome to AOL IrknInvadr. Zim heard a sound as someone IMmed him.  
  
Hi, my name is Marcia, visit my webpage if you want to see something pleasant. ;)   
  
And there was a Link. Zim shruged and clicked it, waited for the page to load, and when it did, his eyes got big.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that with a bowling pin..." Zim clicked out of the page, he could tell there were some weird weird people on AOL. He surfed the chat board and found one that said ZimLoversOfUSA, he went in.  
  
ZimmysGrrl: OMG, guess what! I recorded Zim tonight!  
LittleGir: What episode?  
ZimmysGrrl: The Wettening!  
DibsWorshipper: I love that one!  
InvaderYitta: Yeeee! I keep watching the first episode over and over!  
IrknInvadr has entered the room  
ZimmysGrrl: AHHHHHH! *Cling*  
LittleGir: Hiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
InvaderYitta: *smooches IrknInvadr*  
DibsWorshipper: Hmph, I love Dib, Zim suucksssss!  
  
Zim was pretty scared by now, and who was loving HIS Dib? So he left. He searched for a better, more non scary chat and he found one that said 'l337]-[4ck0r5' so he went in. He got IMmed by someone  
  
133t3r7]-[4[\]j00: ph33r ]\/[y ]\/[4d 5ki11z!  
IrknInvadr: What? Talk normally, puny earth slug!  
133t3r7]-[4[\]j00: Dude....it's 1337....  
IrknInvadr: 1337?  
133t3r7]-[4[\]j00: yea, want me to teach it to you?  
  
Zim thought for a moment...  
  
IrknInvadr: yes.  
  
Dib hung up the phone and sighed in annoyance. Zim's phone line was busy. What had Zim been doing on the phone all weekend? Then Dib had a bad thought, what if Zim had been talking to another boy the whole time? Dib bit his lip and decided to go over there after dinner. He sat down in front of his computer and signed on to AOL. He found a chat called ZimLoversOfUSA and his curiosity got the better of him…  
  
ZimmysGrrl: *Crying in the corner cuz IrknInvadr left*  
InvaderYitta: *Also crying with ZG*  
ParanormlBoi has entered the room  
DibsWorshipper: YAHHHH! *tackles PB*  
ParanormlBoi: eek! *tries to run*  
ParanormlBoi has left the room  
DibsWorshipper: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
LittleGir: *sniffle* why doesn't a Gir ever come in...?  
  
Dib had signed off completely, that was too scary....he ran downstairs and ate a quick dinner, then set off for Zims house. He knocked on the door but no one answered, he went inside and looked around.  
  
Zim heard footsteps upstairs and came out of his lab, he saw Dib.  
  
"Hi!" Said Dib when he saw Zim. Zim stared at him for awhile then screamed..  
  
"I 4]\/[ ]\/[0r3 1337 7]-[4]\[ j00!!!"  
  
"........What?" Dib stared in disbelif.  
  
"I 4]\/[ t41ki]\[g I]\[ 1337!"  
  
"What has gotten into you Zim?"  
  
"I g07 4 ]\[3\/\/ c0]\/[pu73r 4]\[ ]\[0\/\/ I k]\[0\/\/ 1337."  
  
Dib screamed and ran away. He couldn't believe Zim was talking leet, it was just weird. He had to do something about it. That night Dib dressed all in black and climbed out the window. He then snuck into Zim's house and went through the front door (no, it wasn't locked ^^;;). Dib checked in Zim's bedroom and saw he was fast asleep. Dib smiled then took the trashcan down to his lab. Zim had shown Dib his whole house since he had trusted him more. Dib sat down at the computer, turned it on, and began typing away, it wasn't long before he had completely destroyed every trance of AOL and Windows98.  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Zim yawned and raced down to his lab to get on the computer. He was confused, however, when he wasn't greeted by his usual Win98 error.  
  
And so the days passed, Zim's leet grew less and less each day, and he never spoke a word on Win98, or AOHell, again.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Well that's it, sorry if it was short and stupid. I think I ended it a little quickly, but I have problems with losing interest right in the middle of the project, so I'm moving onto the next fic now, plz R&R! ^^ Oh, the ppl in the Zim lovers chat were my friends, Mina, Rach, Xell, and then me!  



End file.
